random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Resistance
A new war between CGI and Cartoon characters had struct upon us. It seems that Nick and Disney are not friends anymore this means Doofensmirtz and Norm teamed up with Team Rocket. Zurg teamed up with Prince Charming and more. We must stop them. Its time we put our diffrences aside to defeat. Hurry up and become agents and stuff before its late. The Resistance Field Agents *Leader =Kh2cool *Sargent =Redsox1099 *Healer = NermalTheBunny *Brains = Gray Pea Shooter *Strong = Thatanimeguy *Magic = Mochlum *Strong but Silent = UMG *Berzerker = Dubs Home Agents *Phone Caller = Lulwutzangrybirsandbadpiggies *Chief = Tornadospeed *Leader = ACF01 Our Heroes (Add your favorite cartoon characters and other stuff) *Sheriff Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Ash *Cilan *Jessie the cowgirl *Perry the platapus *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Spongebob *Patrick *Greg Heffley *Rowley Jefferson *Rodrick Heffley *Sonic *Knuckles *Shadow *Christopher Robin (Here for his revenge for Darby) *Goofenmitzer (a previous villain, became nice) *Quote *Curly *Mickey Mouse (Retro) *Cosmo (FOP) *me *Mordecai *Rigby *Shrek *Donkey *Fiona *Puss in Boots *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Bowser *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Sarge *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *The I like Trains Kid *Pops *Isabella *Buford *Jackson Jekyll *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Applejack *Applebloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Dipper *Mabel *Angry Birds *Bad Piggies Villains (Add all your villains here) *Plankton *Doofernsmirtz *Lotso *Stinky Pete *Sid *Zurg *Fregley *Dora the Explorer (kid AND Tween) *Miles Tails Prower (Its was too late for little Tails to not be hypnotized to be evil) *Baljeet (It was also too late for Little Baljeet) *Darby (Oh we all know why Darby's here) *Eggman *Mickey Mouse Club House Mickey (Kidnapped and tortured the real Mickey) *Irving *a girl in my class *Benson *Panther King (Ummm Panther King is ummm welll a king) *10FCA (the evil version of ACF01) *Mojo Jojo *Platyborg (We all know why he's here!) *Discord Weapons *Ray Gun *Grappling Hooks *Magic wand (that can do anything) *Sling shot *Fists *Swicher Gun *Ello Govna' *Stink Bomb *Steaming Krabby Patties *Pokemon attacks *Special Sauce *Kill Bomb (Do not use unless it is an emergency it destorys alot) *Invisible Spray (If your eyes are invisible, you can't see. It's science. Therefore, it's a weapon.) *Tooth Paste *Ash Ketchum's hat (Boomerang) *The Juggernaut (High Intensitey Explosives) *Dog Poo *Chocolate Melted *Nerf guns *Guns *Trash *Thundergun (Don't shoot if target is less than 5ft. away) *Molecular Seperator (shoot some hero like 5 times and make 5 violent yous) *Flamethrower (1 shot every 3 seconds) *Fruit Shooter *Gags (from Toontown, TV, etc.) *Rotten Bananas *Icoffin (The music will change Jackson to Holt and the music will get super loud and stun the villains. Will regen every 30 seconds) Attacks *Music Blast: Jackson turns into Holt and the Monster High theme song plays EXTRA LOUD knocking the villain out. The only attack that will work is Isabella's Ribbon Choke *Ribbon Choke: Isabella unties her bow and lassos it around the villain's neck. It works best after Jackson's Music Blast The Battle (The villans do their first attack..we need to get as much as heroes as we can so work together) Category:villians Category:The Resistance Category:Alternate People Category:Random Works!